


Naked Cuddles

by Eruphadriel



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruphadriel/pseuds/Eruphadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought it would happen, and she has no intention of letting it go that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Cuddles

Her bare chest heaved with every gasping breath. Triss turned her head to look up at him. Cullen stared at the ragged ceiling, wide-eyed, somewhere between shocked and horrified at what had just transpired between them. With a triumphant smirk, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" the commander demanded in a growl.

Triss pouted. "What? You don't want to cuddle? Not two minutes ago, you had your face between m--"

Cullen's mouth crashed against hers. One hand cupped her cheek as he nipped at her swollen lips. His sword-calloused fingers drifted across the curve of her shoulder and the freckled expanse of her chest. His thumb grazed a nipple, pert and sensitive from the commander's fervent tongue. When he pulled away, Triss tugged his bottom lip taut between her teeth before letting go.

"Shall I go and tell Skyhold what we've done?" asked the Inquisitor. "Or do you think your...  _enthusiasm_  was overheard?"

Cullen snaked an arm around her hips and pulled her close. "You drive me absolutely mad, Triss Trevelyan."

"Oh, do I?" Triss nuzzled his neck. "Should I stop?"

Perhaps he thought she couldn't see him smile. But she did.

"No," he said. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to posting more of this challenge! As always, thank you for reading; and feedback is appreciated and encouraged ^^


End file.
